The love of my life
by thunderincrimson
Summary: Story written for SPARTA'S BIRTHDAY! XD One-shot. It'a Halloween and Bridge is attending a party without Sky, but he doesn't know that there's a surprise in store for him! FLUFF AND ROMANCE! OH AND IT'S SLASH SKY/BRIDGE


Title: The love of my life

Author: thunderincrimson

Pairing: Sky/Bridge, Dillon/Ziggy, Scott/Flynn, RJ/Casey, Andros/Zhane, Wes/Eric and my first fem slash!!! Tenaya and Gemma! XD

Warnings: Mmh...well this is slash...so yeah don't like don't read! XD I warned you!! but if you don't have a problem with it, welcome to this story! XD

Rating: K+

Chapters: 1/1

Completed: YES

Summary: During a Halloween party organized by his parents, Bridge gets a beautiful and unexpected surprise.

Disclaimers: The Power Rangers are mine! They are real people and they all live in my beautiful villa on my private Island where I can interact with them all day long....JUST KIDDING!!! Unfortunately all these beautiful guys don't belong to me! I can only watch them and their adventures on TV...well at least there's always the TV! XD Blessed technology! XD Oh and PS I don't own the song at the end neither! XD

**A/N**: This fanfiction is for my awesome friend **Sparta**!! **HAPPY HALLOWEEN** **AND** more important **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUN**!!!!! I hope you'll like the little present I wrote for you! XD Lots of our favourite slash couples in this one shot! XD

**A/N 2**: Andros/Zhane (who are the Royals of KO35 based on Sparta's Parenthood Universe) are Ziggy and Bridge's parents.

**A/N 3**: In this fanfiction is mentioned (ONLY MENTIONED!!) something that happened in one of my other stories: "Halloween Meetings". It's not really that necessary to read that to understand the reference in this story, but if you want to know and are curious about what RJ and Casey are talking about go ahead and check the story on my profile! XD And now on with the story!!!! XD

**PS**: Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC! XD

RPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPD

Bridge groaned to himself as he stared out one of the windows of the Common Room. The young Green Ranger was frustrated. His parents were throwing a Halloween party at the Palace in KO35 the following day and he had yet to find a costume to wear. Bridge was running out of ideas, he had already dressed in the most common Halloween costumes in the past years and now it was hard to choose what to wear.

The Green Ranger sighed softly. If Sky was there he would help him find the perfect look for the festivity, but the Blue Ranger left the Academy the previous day to spend the weekend with his dad and Bridge didn't want to disturb him. They had so few occasions to visit their families that Bridge didn't want to bother his lover during his leave.

He would have to seek someone else's help. But the question was who. Certainly not Jack. The Red Ranger didn't seem to like Bridge very much and he didn't want to have anything to do with him, not to mention the fact that Sky would be furious if the Green Ranger talked to Jack alone again. The last time that that happened Bridge walked out of the room with a split lip. No, Jack was definitely not an option.

Bridge sighed. He could always ask the girls, but he wasn't looking forward to it. He was sure they would end bickering between them and totally forgetting about him. He really couldn't understand how those two could always find reasons to fight over every little thing. _"Women..."_ he thought _"thank God that I don't have to put up with them romantically...boyfriends are much easier to understand!" _He shook his head, trying not to think about his own boyfriend, but concentrating instead on the problem at hands.

"I guess I'll just have to wear an old costume" he mumbled to himself, but the idea didn't sit well with him. After all he was proud of the fact that he had never wore the same Halloween costume twice in his life. This year, though, he wasn't inspired. Mainly because Sky wouldn't be at the party. Bridge sighed sadly. He had spend every single Halloween with Sky since he could remember and it would be strange not to be with him this year.

Bridge shook his head a little again trying to clear his mind from "Sky moping" as he called it. He didn't want to sound like a love sick puppy. He would choose a costume and have fun at the party. After all, Halloween was his second favourite festivity, Christmas being on the top of his list, and he wanted to enjoy it even if Sky wasn't there. Yes, he was going to find the perfect costume even this year.

Resolutely, Bridge exit the Common Room and walked to his dorm. Halfway he was intercepted by a young Cadet who stopped him.

"Ranger Carson, sir, there a video call for you. You may answer it on the nearest video phone, sir" said the Cadet, standing at attention.

Bridge thanked the Cadet for the information and went to answer the call. He reached the video phone nearest to him and entered his access code. The black video soon came to life and a familiar face appeared on the screen, making Bridge smile broadly.

"ZIGGY!" shouted the young Ranger with glee.

"Hey baby brother! Happy to see me?" said the laughing voice of Ziggy. At 33 years old, the ex Green RPM Ranger was still looking remarkably like when he was still 19 years old and fighting against the Venjix Virus. His brown hair was wild, his eyes had the same glim and his expression was still boyish. He was grinning at his younger brother and his face was light with mirth.

"You bet I am! Why are you calling me, Zig? Something wrong?" asked Bridge, slightly worried that something had happened at home.

"And exactly why something has to be wrong, little brother? Can't I call you just to see how you are?" asked Ziggy, raising an eyebrow.

Bridge blushed a little at his big brother's words.

"Of course you can, Ziggy. I'm glad I get to talk to you, because I need your help! I don't know what to wear at the party tomorrow! Please give me some suggestions!"

Bridge looked at his brother hopefully and he watched as Ziggy grinned at him.

"Well Bridgie, then you'll be glad to know that we'll be at the Academy in half an hour! Get ready, we've got shopping to do!" exclaimed Ziggy, happy at the idea of shopping.

Bridge looked puzzled at Ziggy. He wasn't surprise that his brother would arrived so suddenly at the Academy. Ziggy had always had the tendency to announce his arrival minutes before showing up at the entrance of SPD.

"WE??? Who's we Zig? Dillon's with you?"

"Nope! Well, yes, but not just him. There are Scott and Flynn too. We need to buy costumes for tomorrow and we wanted to see if you already had yours, but it seems that you need some shopping to do too. It's the first time that you are at loss as to what to wear, usually you're the one that has the costume ready days before Halloween" said Ziggy, eyeing his little brother carefully, like he knew what was wrong but was waiting for Bridge to tell him.

"Zig, the kid is missing that boyfriend of his. Sky's visiting Meyers this weekend, remember?" came a deep voice from outside the screen. Bridge recognize it immediately as his older brother's husband's voice. He blushed at what Dillon said. Was it really that obvious that he missed Sky?

"Very subtle, Dill. Look what you've done now! You made him blush!" reproached Ziggy as soon as he saw his little brother's red face. His husband's only answer was a rich laugh. Ziggy knew that Dillon loved teasing Bridge. He considered the younger Green Ranger like his own baby brother from their first meeting back in Corinth City and Bridge easily accepted the ex Black Ranger as part of the family.

"Anyway, we'll be there soon so be ready! We'll meet you at the entrance of the Academy, that's ok?" asked Ziggy, returning to their first topic of conversation.

Bridge nodded, said his goodbye to his brother and ended the call, before walking into his room to change.

RPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPD

Twenty minutes later Bridge was standing at the entrance of the SPD Academy when a blue Hammer drove up the driveway. It stopped a few feet away from the Green Ranger and Bridge couldn't help but grin at the four people that emerged from it.

He quickly closed the distance between them and was soon engulfed is a group hug.

"Hey little brother! You look good!" said Ziggy hugging his baby brother close to him.

Dillon reached out from behind Ziggy and ruffled his young brother-in-law's hair. He had missed the kid, but he understood that he had a mission to fulfil and an enemy to defeat. That didn't mean, though, that he didn't worry about him. Every time there was an attack Ziggy and him would check if Bridge was all right, and he was sure that Zhane and Andros did too. After all they all had experienced the life of a Ranger and they all knew the dangers of such a role.

"Hey kiddo! How are things?" asked with a smile tugging at his mouth.

Scott and his husband Flynn tore the young Green Ranger from his older brother's hug and patted his shoulders, each of them giving him a one-armed hug. They too were happy to see the kid again. They had known Bridge since he was little when he liked to wander around the Garage and they immediately adopted him in their own family.

"Come on buddy, are you read for some costume shopping?" said Flynn with his peculiar Scottish accent.

Bridge laughed at his "brothers" enthusiasm. His mood had risen since they arrived, he really looked forward to the party now and couldn't wait to find the perfect look for Halloween.

Laughing, all five young men entered the car. Flynn took the driver's seat and Scott sat next to him. Bridge, Ziggy and Dillon took the back seat, Bridge in the middle, nestled between Dillon's muscular frame and his brother's thin form.

RPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPD

They arrived at the shop in record time. Once inside they split up in search for the right look they wanted to sport for the party. Bridge wandered around the shop, glancing around the numerous lines on costumes.

He turned a corned and came to stand behind Flynn and Scott and couldn't help but grin broadly at the scene in front of him. Scott was trying to convince his husband to choose a costume he had found for him.

"Please Flynn! Look at this costume! It would look sooo sexy on you! Come on, choose this!" pleaded Scott raising the costume so that Bridge could take a look at it. The Green Ranger was trying hard not to laugh. He couldn't wait to see Flynn's reaction.

Flynn raised his eyes to look at the costumes and then shifted his gaze so that it rested on his husband's face. The ex Blue Ranger scowled at Scott.

"Absolutely not Scott!! I'm NOT wearing that thing! Get it out of your mind!" stated firmly Flynn, shaking negatively his head to straighten his point.

Bridge couldn't contained any more and started laughing. Both older man looked at him in surprise.

"Man, Scott you really think that Flynn would wear THAT to the party?" laughed Bridge, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Scott looked at the younger man and scowled.

"And what's wrong with this costume? I find it cute!" he pouted, holding out the item he had in his hands. The costume was a blue kilt with a blue sash to wear over the shoulder, I addition there was a coordinated blue beret and white socks with a thin blue ribbon on each.

Bridge just laughed harder as Flynn covered his face with a hand.

"Scott, love, that is not suitable for tomorrow's party! I won't wear it!" said an exasperated Flynn.

Resigned, Scott put the costume away and pouted once more. He really wanted to see his husband in that outfit.

Bridge managed to calm himself a little and decided to let the pair to their shopping. He turned around and went to see what his brother was up to.

After a few minutes of searching he finally located Dillon and went to him thinking that Ziggy would be with him.. The ex Black Ranger was trying a costume and he looked really good in it.

"Wow Dill, you look HOT dressed like that! You should buy that costume!!" exclaimed Bridge as soon as his eyes settled on his big brother's husband.

Dillon smirked at him and looked himself at the mirror. He had to admit that he really looked hot in those clothes. He was dressed as a Gothic Noble, black trousers and shoes and a black jacket that reached his mid thigh and that fastened on the front with two toggles at the height of the stomach, leaving a good glimpsed on Dillon broad chest covered with a tight grey shirt that that outlined perfectly his muscular torso. The costume included a black top hat, a silver walking stick, a Crest ring and a necklace with a Gothic cross pendant.

"You know Bridge? I think I'll take this! It really makes me look good! I'm sure your brother will like it!" said Dillon with a slight grin.

"Speaking of Ziggy, where is he?" asked Bridge looking around trying to locate the mop of tousled hair that adorned his brother's head.

"I think he is buried somewhere in that stack of clothes" replied Dillon, indicating a spot in the other side of the shop. "Can you please make sure that he's still alive under all of it?"

Bridge nodded and left Dillon to change back into his own clothes. He strode toward his brother till he saw a pair of legs coming out of a stack of clothes. He was just about to reach him when Ziggy jump up holding an item.

"Ah-ah! Found it! This is just perfect!" cried happily the ex Ranger, not noticing that his younger brother was standing behind him.

"Exactly, what is perfect Zig?" asked a bemused Bridge.

Ziggy spun around and grinned at Bridge.

"Look Bridgie! Isn't it just perfect? With this I can dress up like Jack Skeleton!" said an enthusiastic Ziggy, holding out the the clothes for his brother to see.

Bridge looked at the clothes and could see what his brother meant. The pin striped black suit was just identical to the one that Jack Skeleton wore in the movie that Ziggy adored. It needed only a slight modification to add those little sticky wings alike on the shoulders and a white shirt and the costume would be complete. Bridge smiled at his brother.

"You're right Zig. With that outfit you'll be exactly like Jack Skeleton!" cried Bridge. "Now both you and Dillon have find your costumes!" he added.

Ziggy looked at his baby brother.

"Really? He already found a costume? Did you see it?" asked Ziggy.

Bridge walked up to his brother and put one arm around his Ziggy's shoulders.

"Oh big brother, I think you'll love the costume he chose! It's very sexy!" said Bridge with a sly grin.

Before Ziggy could reply to his younger sibling, a voice called to them. Turning around they spotted Scott who motioned them over to where he stood. They both joined their friend.

"So how do we look?" asked Scott as soon as the brothers reached him and Flynn. Dillon was already there looking at the masked figures of their friends.

Flynn was dressed like a Celtic Sorcerer. He was wearing a long brown tunic, with wide sleeves and a wide hood covering his head. A robe belt was fastened at his waist and he was holding a long wooden staff adorned with a blue stone on its top. Around his neck was a silver necklace with a pendant in the form of a dragon.

Scott on the other hand was dressed like a Far West Gunslinger. He was wearing a black vest over a red shirt, black jeans and black cowboy boots with spurs on the back on them. He had a long unfastened coat and at his neck was a red bandanna. Around his waist, a little low on his hips, he wore a gun belt with a fake colt and to complete the outfit he wore a black cowboy hat tilted a bit sideways.

"Guys you're awesome dressed like that!" cried Bridge, jumping around the couple to get a better look at their outfits.

Dillon and Ziggy agreed with him and they too nodded their approval. Now all of them had costumes to wear at the party, well all except for Bridge, who didn't have time to look at the costumes stored in the shop.

"Ok RPM Team, it's time to help the kid find a hot costume to wear for tomorrow!" exclaimed Dillon focusing his attention on his little brother-in-law and looking at Bridge like he knew something that the younger man didn't.

All the other ex Rangers looked at their youngest companion.

"Yeah lad, you still need a costume! We can't let you without an outfit in theme!" added Flynn looking at Bridge.

"Al right, let's split up and find something for Bridge to wear. Ten minutes and then we'll meet and the changing room. Come on team, let's go! We have to find the perfect one for the party!" ordered Scott, stepping into his old role of Team leader.

Bridge blushed a little at the attention he was receiving, but he didn't have to put up with it much longer because Ziggy dragged him with him.

Two hours and an endless set of costumes later, Bridge finally had the perfect costume for the party. The boys paid for their purchases and then they headed back at the Academy to take Bridge's luggage. After that they had to take the space ship to KO35, where the party was hosted. The voyage would take four hours to take the little group back to the Kerovian Planet where Zhane and Andros were waiting for them.

RPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPD

The night of the party the Kerovian Royal Palace was in a chaos. Everyone was busy with the latest preparations.

Bridge was in his bedroom, standing in front of the mirror and adjusting the last details of his costume. It was an hour before the start of the party and the Green Ranger was starting to feel a little sad. He wanted Sky there too, but it was too late to ask him to come.

Bridge sighed sadly. He looked at the mirror and frowned. He couldn't sport that sad face at the party. His parents did a lot of work to organize this event and he didn't want to ruin it only because he was acting like a lovesick puppy.

"No, I have to smile and be happy! It's not the end of the world if Sky is not here! He's visiting Eric and I'm with my family. We'll see each other the day after tomorrow. Come on Bridge, you can do it! Damn it you are a Ranger, you can't act like this after one day away from him! Pull yourself together!" said Bridge to his reflection.

Nodding at himself in a determined way, Bridge walked to the bed to take the last piece of his costume to wear. He strode back in front of the mirror and took one last look at his appearance before grinning at the image that stood in front him.

He really looked good in that costume. The guys did a great work choosing it for him. It was the best Halloween costume he had ever wore and couldn't wait to show it to his dads and Tenaya.

Bridge was dressed like an Wood Elf Prince. He was wearing a close-fitting, forest green, knee-long tunic embroidered in small, golden designs that looked like leaves and branches, with ¾ sleeves that showed the silky light green under shirt that Bridge had under it. Around his waist, to underline his figure, was a brown leather belt with a golden buckle. The brown trousers he was wearing were tight-fitting and tucked into shining knee-hight brown boots. To complete the costume he had abandoned his black biker gloves to wear brown leather ones embroidered with the same tiny golden designs as the tunic; he had fake pointed ears and a thin but elegant diadem adorning his head. Bridge had styled his hair so that he had some locks down the side of his face and some covering bits of the diadem on the side and back of his head, mindful to let the frontal part visible. The rest of his hair were slightly spiked in a wanted unkempt way to give him an easy-going look.

He was still looking at the mirror when someone knocked at the door. He called out for the visitor to enter and turned around to see his da closing the door behind him.

Grinning, Bridge walked to Andros and hugged him.

"Hey da! What are you doing here? And why aren't you wearing your costume yet? The guests will start to arrive soon and you need to be ready" said Bridge frowning at his father.

Andros laughed at his youngest son and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Bridge, I'll be ready on time...well that's if I can stay away from your dad! If he sees me in costume I'm afraid he'll try to take me out of it!" laughed Andros, making Bridge blush and whining about how he didn't want to know what they did in their bedroom. "Seriously, I wanted to stop to see how you were! With the last things to organize for the party I didn't have time to spend some time with you" finished Andros, sobering up and looking at his son in the eyes.

Bridge gazed at his dad and put a smile on his face.

"I'm fine! I just finished dressing up and was checking out how I looked in this costume! What do you think?" asked Bridge, turning around to let his father judge his appearance.

When he stopped and looked at Andros, the ex Red Ranger was smiling at him.

"You are dashing son. You really look like prince!" said Andros and Bridge laughed at his father's joke. After all he WAS a prince since his parents were the royals of KO35.

"Oh well I think I better go change. Tonight will be an unforgettable night!" said Andros staring pointedly at Bridge.

The young Kerovian looked puzzled at his father, not understanding what his dad meant. It was only a party, why would his father say something like that? Andros simply smiled warmly at his son and kissed him on his forehead.

"See you later, son!" said, before heading back to the door. As soon as he opened it, a slender figure collided with him.

"Oh I'm sorry Andros! I didn't mean to crash into you!" apologized the girl, blushing a little.

"Don't worry Tenaya. No harm done" replied Andros before waving a goodbye and proceeding to his own room.

Bridge looked at his father till he was out of sight and then turned his attention to Tenaya, grinning at the woman's choice of costume.

"You know Aya, I never saw you in a skirt until tonight. Well I think there's a first time for everything!" said Bridge, using the nickname he gave Tenaya when he first met her in Corinth City. Back then he couldn't pronounce her full name correctly so he simply started calling her by the last letters of her name and it stuck, though he was the only one allowed to use it. She immediately warmed to being called "Aya" by little Bridge, but if others referred to her by that name her rapid reply was "My name is Tenaya, try to use it right moron!".

Tenaya smirked at him like her older brother often did and neared him.

"Very funny Bridgie! I may be stuck wearing a skirt but at least I'm prepared! I brought leggings to go with it, see?" she beamed.

Bridge looked at Tenaya and admired her costume. She really looked perfect dressed as a Fire Fairy. The short black dress with painted crimson flames she was wearing fitted her nicely, under the skirt she had a pair of under-knee black leggings that faded to crimson in the lower part of the legs and a pair of black high-heels boots. On her back was a pair of black and crimson wings styled like flames and her hair was wild with some crimson strikes on it. Her make-up reflected the spirit of her costume. She had black eye-shadow that faded to a red one on the external part of the eyelid where some flames were designed, she used a black eye-pencil to define her eyes and the flame design around them. Black mascara and crimson lipstick completed her costume.

"And I think that tonight it's just the right excuse to wear a skirt. It'll be perfect!" smiled Tenaya, making Bridge blink and look at her in confusion. First his dad, now Tenaya and thinking on it even Ziggy, Dillon, Scott and Flynn were acting strangely, always looking at him like they knew something he didn't or making statements about the party being special. The Green Ranger really couldn't understand what was going on.

He didn't have the time to think further about it because Tenaya grabbed him to complete the task she was there for. Make-up!

"All right Bridge, let's put some colour on your face. Don't worry I'll be highly professional and you'll love the result! I just finished the make ups for the other's costumes. Oh they are stunning now and you'll be too when I'll be done here!" exclaimed Tenaya taking her make-up kit and starting to work on Bridge.

Curious, Bridge asked her what she did to the others and she was more than happy to tell him.

"Well for your brother I had to make him look like a skeleton so I painted his face white and make big black orbs around his eyes and then I designed a big mouth with stitched to bind the "lips" together. You'll have to see, it's perfect.

For Dillon I simply outlined his eyes with a bit of black eye-pencil, nothing major, but I styled his hair! If there's one thing my brother can't do is his hair!

Then Flynn, I put on him some brown eye-shadow and used a brown eye-pencil and, and this is pure art, I draw a line of small runes on his forearms, starting at the elbow and spiralling down, ending on the back of his hands so that they look like a spell tattooed on his skin.

And lastly there's Scott. He was tricky to do, but in the end I settled on making him a little worse for wear, like he had spend a few nights on the trail, you know? So I just make him just a bit dusted. It was simple but effective, let me tell you.

And now I've finished with you too and you look stunning!" said Tenaya adding the last touch to Bridge's make up.

She reached to grab a small mirror, she handed it to the Green Ranger and, grinning, she stepped back to see Bridge's reaction.

Bridge couldn't believe his eyes as he observed his face. He had some light green eye-shadow on that faded into a light golden one that made his eyes brighter than usual and some brown eye-pencil to outlined them, but that was not the best part. On the left side of his face Tenaya draw three thin and elegant intertwined branches that started from his forehead and ended curling one on his cheek, one on his chin and one right under it. They were decorated with a few detailed golden leaves with a touch of glitter on them to make them shine. Tenaya really did an amazing job on his make-up. He really looked like an Elf Prince.

Bridge looked at Tenaya and grabbed her in a hug thanking her for her work.

"Aya! This is amazing! It's...oh it's beautiful! I only wish that Sky was here to see me! Do you think he would like my costume?" he asked, saddened again by the absence of his boyfriend.

Tenaya looked at Bridge with guilt. She hated to see him distressed but she couldn't say anything or it would all be for nothing. The atmosphere, the costume, the make-up...no she had to act her part!

"Of course he would like it, honey! Sky loves everything you wear...or not wear" she said, sly and contentment colouring her tone as Bridge blushed a bright shade of red.

"Why didn't you invited him?" asked Tenaya, already knowing the answer to that particular question.

"It's our first leave after months, I thought it was only right to let him visit and passing time with his dad. He sees me everyday, I wanted this weekend to be just for him, even if I miss his presence near me!" stated Bridge.

Tenaya hugged Bridge again, showing he support through her action and her love.

"_Yes"_ she thought _"tonight will be an unforgettable night for you my little Bridgie, one night that you deserve!" _

"But enough with this sappy moment! Tell me, Gemma is going to be at the party?" asked Bridge, grinning at his acquired big sister.

"Of course! She wouldn't miss it for anything and you know it! She loves parties and..." whatever she was going to say was interrupted by Bridge.

"Not to mention how much she loves her beautiful girlfriend that, shockingly, this night is wearing a skirt!!" smirked Bridge, earning a light swat from Tenaya.

"Oh and you'll be happy to know that Gem will be here too!" said Tenaya as an afterthought. This got Bridge's attention. He got along with the Gold Ranger from the start since they both loved to invent stuff and analyse things.

"Gem? Awesome! I can't wait to talk to him! I just started to built a new toaster that will be able to toast and butter five slices of bread a time and I want to know what's Gem's opinion!" grinned the Green Ranger, his previous sadness put apart.

Tenaya smiled at Bridge, she had succeeded in distracting him. Her work was done. It was time to go check on the last few things now!

"Al right Bridge, my work here is done and it's nearly time for the party to start, I have to go to my room to put away all these things" she motioned to her make-up accessories "see you at the party!" she said before heading to the door.

Bridge watched Tenaya exiting his bedroom before turning to look again in the mirror. He grinned once more at his reflection.

"_And now, let's wait!"_ he thought.

RPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPD

Bridge had just finished talking to Gem about his latest invention and was now wandering in the big Ballroom. The ex Ranger helped him, giving him some good advice before running off to the buffet. Bridge couldn't help but laugh at his friend's behaviour. Gem was still a kid at heart, even after the war he fought against Venjix and even as time passed by. Bridge thought that the Gold Ranger would never grow old and it amazed him how naïve Gem still was.

Bridge looked around to see if he could find someone he knew. Tenaya and Gemma ran off somewhere after he talked to them at the beginning of the party and he hadn't seen them since. He looked around carefully and, on his right, he spotted his father leaning on one of the columns and drinking some wine. Bridge approached him and stop a few feet from him.

Zhane turned his head sensing a presence near him and he came to stare at his younger son. He soon took notice of his baby boy's attire and couldn't help but grin.

"My, my Bridgie you look stunning. That costume is great. You'll break dozens of hearts tonight, literally!" said Zhane, sporting a knowing smile and reaching out to hug his blushing son.

"Oh dad! Don't joke!" said Bridge, returning the hug.

"And who's joking? Who ARE stunning in this costume! After all who would resist you're looks? You have my genes in you kid! Don't forget that!" laughed Zhane.

Bridge looked at his father before breaking into a grin. He loved how his dad could always joke around and make him smile.

"So dad, where's da?" asked Bridge glancing around the room.

"Oh he's over there talking some politics with some big guy! Boring stuff, you know?" answered Zhane, winking at his son.

Bridge just laughed at his dad's words. He then saw two familiar figures in the crowd.

"Oh dad, I didn't know that RJ and Casey would be here! It's been ages since I last saw them! I'm going to say hello, see you later dad!"

Bridge walked over the pair and smiled before launching himself at RJ's back. Too bad that the Wolf Master had total consciousness of his surroundings and turned around in time to catch the young Ranger in arms. He laughed at the pouting face of the young Cub before releasing him.

RJ could hear his husband laugh too and he grinned at the beautiful sound of his lover's voice.

"Bridge, long time we don't see Cub. How are you doing?" asked RJ, watching Casey pulling Bridge in a hug.

"Oh I'm good, a little stressed with all the fighting, but at least I've got Sky by my side" answered Bridge, grinning at the thought of his boyfriend. "And what about you two? Having a good night?" asked the Green Ranger looking at his two friends.

"Oh we're having lots of fun reminiscing about the past, you know, our first encounter. Today it's exactly 30 years after that night!" said Casey looking lovingly at RJ.

"Oh sure! What was the story? Oh yeah, I remember, when you were five years old you wandered away from your brother while Trick or Treating and stumble into trouble. RJ came to your rescue and helped you find Carter again. Then he went away and you didn't saw him again till you became the Jungle Fury Red Ranger and discovered that he was your new Master, right? Talk about destined love!" laughed Bridge.

"Well we are not the ones that know each other since we were kids and passed a good part of our childhood living together and we are certainly not the ones that were a couple since we were both teenagers, right Cub?" asked RJ with a sly grin, making Bridge blushed a bright red.

"Oh RJ leave poor Bridge alone!" laughed Casey, resting his hand on RJ's shoulder before the Wolf Master drew him in a hug.

"Hey what are you three talking about?" came a voice behind Casey, RJ and Bridge. The three turned around and stared at Dillon, Ziggy, Scott and Flynn. Scott was holding his husband by the waist while Dillon had a possessive arm around Ziggy's shoulders.

"Dillon! We were just talking with Bridge here!" said Casey, smiling at his friends from his partner's embrace.

Bridge watched as his brother and friends started talking amiably together. He felt slightly envious of all of them. He felt alone without Sky and he wanted to be with his boyfriend in that moment.

Without drawing to much attention, Bridge calmly left the group and went to stand near one of the columns. He sighed sadly and he let his gaze drop to the floor. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes but he didn't want to let them fall. He felt so stupid to cry about something so trivial, but he couldn't help himself. He missed Sky so much. Maybe the reason why he felt so alone in that moment was that they didn't have left each other side for months and he was used to having the Blue Ranger always near him.

Not to mention the fact that everybody he knew had his loved one at his side that night: his parents, Ziggy and Dillon, Scott and Flynn, Casey and RJ and Tenaya and Gemma. He was happy for them, but he felt isolated, it was like being an intruder. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help but feel that way.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the presence of the person that was behind him until two strong but familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders, drawing him in a firm hug, and a soft voice whispered in his hear.

"I missed you too Bridge!"

Bridge spun around and his lips were immediately captured in a passionate but gentle kiss that melted him. The Green Ranger let himself enjoy the marvellous sensation that the affectionate exchange brought and he raised his arms till they were encircling Sky's neck, keeping the older boy in the position. Bridge felt one of his boyfriend's hands raising to his scalp and running its fingers through his hair while the other tightened his grip on his waist, bringing the two Rangers closer and slightly lifting the younger of the two from the floor.

When they broke apart, both slightly flushed and breathing a little hard, Bridge stared at Sky's beautiful face before resting his head on his boyfriend's chest and sighing in contentment. He felt Sky's arm resting loosely on his waist and his cheek pressing on his hair. In that moment there was only the two of them. They didn't pay attention to the hundreds of people that surrounded them nor to the music that filled the air with its soft notes. They were aware only of each other's presence and they were just happy with that.

"I see you've already said hi to Bridge! It seems that it didn't took you long to find him huh?"

The happy couple was brought back to reality by a voice to their right. The turned their heads to look at the newcomer, blushing at his words. There stood Eric Meyers, Sky's dad, smirking at the two in front of him. The ex Quantum Ranger took a step forward toward the two boys to greet Bridge.

The Green Ranger was ready to hug Eric, happy to see him there. He left the warm of Sky's arms to be wrapped in the ones of the Blue Ranger's father.

"Good to see you kid! It's been a while huh?" asked Eric releasing Bridge and taking a step back to look at the young man in front of him. He was happy to see the kid again. He loved Bridge like a son since the first time he saw him when the little baby succeeded in warming his way to his heart. He could never forget the first time the little Kerovian used his puppy-dog eyes on him. Eric prided himself to be a firm man, able to resist everything, but one look from little Bridge and his resolve crumpled like a castle of cards.

He could still remember his late husband's laughter at that scene. Wes had teased him mercilessly after that episode, Eric remembered sadly. Wes too had loved Bridge like a son and he would have loved to know that the kid was now Sky's boyfriend and soon a member of their family.

"I'm so happy to see you both! But what are you two doing here?" asked Bridge looking at Sky and Eric.

"Well Sky was moping around the house, depressed that you weren't there with him that I took pity of him on bring him here! As for me, I came to sponge a dinner out of Zhane. Blondie always pig out when he comes visiting me that I felt obliged to repay him." said Eric, grinning down at Bridge and winking at Sky.

"Well, I'll let you two love-birds alone. I think I saw Blondie over there...better go say hi!" grinned Eric, walking toward the direction he saw Zhane.

Bridge turned to Sky and smiled at him.

"I'm really glad you're here Sky. It wasn't the same without you!" stated Bridge, staring into his boyfriend's eyes.

Sky walked up to him, he hugged Bridge lovingly and whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad too. You look amazing in this costume by the way, green really suits you, Bridgie."

Blushing Bridge stepped back to look at what Sky choose to wear and couldn't help but grin at his boyfriend's costume.

"Oh Sky! You look so handsome tonight! I love your choice, it makes you even hotter than normal" said Bridge smiling at Sky.

Sky bowed a little at the compliment and addressed Bridge.

"All for you, my prince!"

The Blue Ranger straighten again and smiled lovingly at Bridge. Sky chose to dress up like a vampire for the party. His costume was elaborate and elegant. He had black suit trousers and shining black shoes. He was wearing a black shirt with a midnight blue vest that fastened with two black buckles at the height of the navel. Around his neck was a silver necklace with a pendant in the form of a fang and on his middle finger was a ring with a lapis lazuli. He had a long cloak, black on the outside and midnight blue on the inside, that was fastened with a thin silver chain. To complete the costume there was make-up. Sky's face was pale like the one of a corpse and he had a touch of black eye-shadow to make his eyes stand out. He had fake fangs on his two upper canines and a little spot of fake blood adorned the right side of his mouth and part of his lower lip, trailing down to his chin. Sky's short hair was styled in the way he liked it, down on the back and on the sides and spiked on frontal part on the top. It was perfect, like always.

"Hey Bridge do you mind if he go somewhere more quite? There are too many people in here."

Sky looked expectantly at Bridge and smiled when his boyfriend nodded. He offered his hand so that Bridge could hold it and he led, then, the younger boy out of the Ballroom, their destination clear on his mind.

Bridge followed Sky without hesitation. He yearned for some time alone with his boyfriend and was more that happy when Sky asked him if they could leave the party. The Green Ranger was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't noticed the group of people that was following them.

RPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPD

Sky led Bridge to a balcony facing the gardens. It was their favourite spot in the castle and they loved to spend time there together. The balcony was illuminated with many tiny golden lights and there were seven vases of roses scattered around it. Bridge looked stunned. That balcony was out of the party's area and shouldn't be decorated and lightened like it was. The Green Ranger looked at Sky and received a small smile in return.

Out of nowhere a soft song started to play and Sky walked up to Bridge.

"Dance with me?" he asked holding out his hand.

Bridge, still confused, accepted the request and let himself be led by Sky. The two Rangers, in each others' arms, were moving slowly in time with the music. Sky rested his head on the side of Bridge's head and he softly started singing the lyrics of the song to his boyfriend.

_You are the love of my life_

_I knew it from the start_

_the moment I looked at you_

_you found a place in my heart_

_You are the love of my life_

_you give me reason to live_

_you taught me how to be strong_

_with you is where I belong_

_no one's ever touched me _

_quite the way you touched me_

_people search a life time_

_to find what we have_

Bridge closed his eyes as he listened to Sky declaring his love for him. He felt so blessed in that moment. All was just perfect.

_You are the love of my life_

_one thing that it's good in this life_

_I'll spend the rest of my days_

_just loving you_

_You are the love of my life_

_the heart and soul of my life_

_once I was lost and alone_

_with you at last I am home_

_You are the love of my life_

_you give me reason to live_

_you give me so much of you_

_and leave me room to be free_

_no one's ever touched me _

_quite the way you touched me_

_people search a life time_

_to find what we have_

Sky's baritone voice filled the night air with its beautiful melody. The scene was enchanting. The two lovers were close in a hug, swinging to the music and sharing the love for each other.

_You are the love of my life_

_one thing that's good in this life_

_and in a world full of change_

_one thing I'm sure of_

_You are the love of my life_

_the one thing that make sense in this world_

_I'll spend the rest of my days_

_just loving you_

_You are the love of my life_

_and I thank God I'm alive_

_to spend my lifetime with you_

_You are the love of my life_

Sky finished the song, whispering lovingly the last line in Bridge's ear.

For a moments neither of them spoke, simply content to stay together in the silence of the Autumn night. Then, slowly, they broke apart to stare at each other.

"That was so beautiful Sky."

Sky raised one hand to Bridge's cheek, stroked it with his thumb and he bent down to capture the younger man in a kiss. After a few moment he pull apart and walked toward one of the vases. He stood near it for a moment before picking one of the roses. He walked back to Bridge who had stared at him the entire time, watching what he was going to do.

Sky came to rest in front of his boyfriend and smiled at him before going down on one knee. Bridge looked at Sky with disbelief, was he really going to do what Bridge was thinking he was going to do?

Sky never tore his gaze from his boyfriend as he started speaking.

"Bridge, you know how much I love you, since the first time I looked at you I knew that you were special. You're the only one that can me feel complete. We've been through good and bad times and we faced many obstacles but now our love is stronger than before. I've always knew that you were the one for me, the one person I could share my life with and that would be by my side every are handsome, smart, caring, funny and always the dreamer and I love you for that. You are one of a kind and my heart and soul belong to you. Always have. I don't know what I would do without your smile, without your beautiful eyes looking at me, without your charisma, without your obsession for toasts...I would be lost without here I am, kneeling in front you and asking you to be mine forever.

Bridge Alan Carson will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Sky finished his proposal holding out the red rose he picked up from the vase. Dangling from the rosebud, tied with a green string, was a golden ring with three tiny stones set in the band: an emerald, a white topaz and a turquoise. Each stone had a particular meaning. The emerald, with its green colour, meant life and represented Bridge. The turquoise provided protection and strength and represented Sky while the white topaz, symbol of wholeness and completion, stood for the love they had for each other.

Bridge looked at Sky as tears gathered in his eyes, a huge smile making its way on his face. He dropped to his knees and hugged Sky tightly.

"Yes, my answer is yes. I want to be with you for all eternity" stated Bridge, letting tears of joy streamed down his face.

When they pulled apart Sky took Bridge's left hand and gently took away the glove covering it. He then proceeded to put the ring on the younger man's finger. Once it was in place, Sky bent down and placed a soft kiss on it before raising his head and kissing Bridge on the lips one more time.

"I love you Bridge!" Sky said looking once more at his boyfriend...no sketch that, at his fiancé.

"I love you too Sky" replied Bridge, still a bit dazed.

It was then that from the entrance of the balcony came the sound of clapping and whistling. The couple turned their attention to the source of the sound. There stood, all smiling and someone with tears in their eyes, Zhane, Andros, Eric, Ziggy, Dillon, Tenaya, Gemma, Scott, Flynn, RJ, Casey and Gem. The latter was holding a camera in his hand and was filming the whole scene.

Bridge looked between the group of people and Sky, finally understanding what happened.

"You organized all of this letting me believe that you were staying with your dad" said Bridge looking at Sky "and you all new this was going to happen. That's why you all were acting strangely, saying strange things and looking at me with knowing smiles. You helped him!" finished Bridge pointing at the twelve people in front of him. "THANK YOU! This is the happiest moment of my life!" exclaimed with a big smile and fresh tears in his eyes.

Sky smiled at him and again gathered his fiancé in his arms. Tenaya and the ex Rangers all stepped forward to congratulate the couple. Zhane hugged his son tightly and smiled down at him. Andros soon joined them and both parents congratulated their baby boy with tears of happiness in their eyes. Dillon and Ziggy were the next to claim the Green Ranger, hugging him or tousling his hair in Dillon's case. Flynn hugged him and Tenaya kissed him on the cheeks. Bridge couldn't be more happy; he raised his head to look at Sky and found him surrounded by Eric, RJ, Casey, Gem, Gemma and Scott. All were congratulating him. Sky and Bridge's glazes locked and they smiled at each other before turning their attention back to their family.

Once everyone had congratulated the couple, Gem stepped forward and, still filming, he asked Sky why he had wanted exactly seven vases of roses. They all looked at the Blue Ranger, awaiting for his answer. Sky put one arm around Bridge's waist and smiled at the family.

"One vase for each year Bridge and I have been together. We are a couple since he was fifteen, so it's seven years."

"That's so romantic" exclaimed Flynn, and looking at his husband he added "Scott you should take repetitions in romanticism from the lad!"

Scott looked in disbelief at Flynn "WHAT? I can be romantic...when the situation ask for it..."

"Sure Scott, you just have to believe it!" stated Dillon, smirking at his friend.

"Hey speak for yourself! When was the last time you did something romantic for Zig here?" asked Scott, challenging his former team member.

"Well since you asked, it was a few nights ago in our bedroom..." started Dillon, only to be interrupted by his husband.

"I don't think that they want to hear this story, Dill!" said Ziggy blushing furiously.

"Ooooooooh, Ziggy is blushing! We wanna know what happened!" demanded together Gem and Gemma, jumping up and down.

"NO! Not a good idea!" said Ziggy while Dillon sniggered behind him.

Everybody started laughing at the scene. When they finally sobered up, RJ spoke up.

"Come on kids. There still a party to attend to! Let's go back to it!" said RJ walking to the door and dragging Casey with him. Gem run inside yelling something about food and the others too followed, but at a slower pace.

Bridge and Sky were still on the balcony and where about to kiss again when they heard Dillon holler at them.

"You two better come in too. Enough with the mushy stuff. It's party time!"

They laughed and Sky looked at Bridge, holding out his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked his fiancé.

Grinning, Bridge nodded back at him and took Sky's hand in his own. Together they made their way back to the party, both conscious of the great future that awaited them. A future in companionship and love.

RPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPM

Eric, Zhane and Andros stared at their sons as they walked down the corridor, hand in hand. Zhane nudged Eric, before talking to him.

"I got to admit that your son is a real charmer. Surely he didn't take after you!" smirked the ex Silver Ranger winking at his husband whose only answer was a roll of his eyes.

"You better shut up Blondie! Thank Got that BRIDGE didn't take after YOU! I don't understand how the kid could be related to you!" growled back Eric.

"Oh come on Meyers! Can't you see how he inherited my incredibly good looks?" replied Zhane, feigning hurt at Eric's words.

"I'm sure Wes would be proud of the man Sky had become." said Andros interrupting the banter between the other two. Zhane immediately sobered up and Eric sported a sad smile.

"I'm sure of it! And he'll be happy to see our son in love and happy! Sky couldn't have found a better fiancé than little Bridge. It was written in the stars that they would end up together." said Eric, smiling thinking at the young couple.

Zhane chose that moment to grab Andros and Eric in a hug, grinning like a maniac. If looks could kill, Zhane would have dropped dead by the intensity of Eric's glare.

"Meyers, looks like we're going to be really a family from now on" stated Zhane, grinning happily.

Eric looked at Andros and then at Zhane before turning his head to look at where he last saw his son and his future son-in-law. Smiling he replied to the ex Silver Ranger.

"You know what Blondie? I don't mind it. I don't mind it at all!" laughed Eric as he started to walk back to the Ballroom. Andros and Zhane immediately followed him, both laughing as well. Yes, soon they would be officially one big and happy family.

THE END

RPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPMSPDRPM

Wow, this story came out longer than I thought it would be...guess I was inspired huh? Let me tell you that it was really hard to find a fitting costume for each Ranger...not to mention describe them and then adding make up!!! Fortunately I had my loyal dictionary at hand all of the time! XD I hope the descriptions aren't too confusing...let me know ok? XD

You know, one of the hardest things was finding the right costume for Bridge. I spent days trying to come up with ideas for it...then one morning I was having breakfast and BAM! illumination struck! XD Thank God, because I was going crazy!!

Well, I hope you like the costumes I chose. I tried to use some of the classic outfits but I customized them a bit to meet my taste. XD

And **Sparta** I hope you liked the story! At the beginning I had a total different idea for the proposal, but then, writing that scene, I changed my mind and came up with the scene now present in the story. I think the idea of the rose and the ring was original...what do you think? As for the ring it's a simple golden band with the three little gems in it, not something too uncomfortable to had seeing how Bridge has to wear it under a glove...I don't know if the description gives the right I idea of the ring I have in mind...I hope so...oh and again **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!** XD

Well my dear readers, I invite you to review this story to let me know what do you think about it! XD I appreciate every review I get so don't be shy!!!

See you next time

thunder


End file.
